Is This Love?
by Mae Rose
Summary: Hiei meets a young boy named Yugi. This boy shows him friendship that he has never had. But what is this feeling that Hiei gets from the boy? Why is he getting them? How is the gang helping him out. Find out in the story. HieiYugi. YYHYGO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1 Fixed

All Right I have gotten this edited so I hope that you enjoy!

As Hiei walked through the town he frowned upon all of the humans that were around. He did not wish to be in this world. There was no one of good use in it, and staying with Genkai temple with his so called team was of no interests to him. It was as Yusuke called it "summer vacation", and all of the humans were acting as stupid as what they were said to be.

When Hiei came to a corner a biker sped around the corner and scraped him on his arm. He looked at the blood as it ran down his arm this was nothing new to him after all of his fighting.

'It would figure that the humans in this world can't even look out for others or them self's what a pathetic race.'

Hiei had started back down the road when some one ran in to him.

"Oh! I'm Sorry I was in a hurry and not watching were I was going...Oh my you're bleeding.. Umm why don't you come back to my place and I will fix up your arm?" the boy said to him. "Hn. What ever." The boy in front of him was something he never thought that he would find in this world...gorgeous. The boy was about the same height as him with tri colored hair, black with gold bangs and red tips. It was also spiky and wild. He was thin and wore a blueish form fitting uniform. His eyes were one thing that caught Hiei eyes they were a dark shade of purple Hiei had never seen in human eyes before.

As he followed the human not a word was said between them. That is until they came to a stop in front of a game shop called "Kame Game Store".

"This is it…Umm why don't you come up to my room I have a first aid kit in there." the boy said as he walked up the stairs to the right of them. Hiei followed the boy up the stars and in to the boys room. He went over and sat on the bed and looked at the room surrounding him. The room was well organized and clean. On one wall there were shelves that were full of what Hiei figured were games. On the left side of the room the ceiling tilted down to the floor and was more like a wall of windows then a wall. 2 of the windows were open letting in a nice breeze.

At this time Hiei also noted that the boy had gone in to what looked like a bathroom that was connected on to the room he was in. The boy came out with a white box with a red cross on it and came next to the bed. The boy opened up the box and inside was bandages in it.

"My name is Yugi. What is yours?" The boy asked taking out a bottle and poring some of the liquid on to some cotton swab. "My name is Hiei and what is that." Hiei said well making a motion to the bottle." It's rubbing alcohol to clean your cut. It may sting a bit." The boy said rubbing the swab on to Hiei's arm. The boy was right it did sting but Hiei did not notice because he was to enchanted with the boy that was now blowing on his arm. The boy went and put gauze on the cut and bandaged it up.

"There you go all done. So Hiei umm… what is your favorite color?" Hiei looked at the boy odd.

"Umm... never mind I was just starting a conversation. I guess you are not that talkative." Hiei saw the disappointment in the boys' eyes and felt odd he made the boy unhappy." Black and red are my favorite colors." Hiei watched as the boys eyes lit up in happiness. "I could tell that you liked the color black because you are wearing mostly black. My favorite color is purple." Hiei just nodded his head for his response. "So Hiei were do you live?" Hiei turned to the window. "I don't really live in one place but I'm hoping to find a place were I can call my own and not be bugged by people that I do not want around unless it is necessary that they be there. When I find that place then I will answer your question." The boy looked happier now.' This boy is too innocent for his own good he is trying to make friends with me! It may not be the first time that some one has tried to be friend me it's just that we just ran in to each other and now he wants to know every thing about me. Humans are so strange.' "So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Hiei looked back at the boy." I have a sister, but she does not know who I am." The boy looked confused. "Why does she not know who you are I mean unless you were separated then she should know about you?" Hiei looked the boy over closely and sighed." We were separated; I was cast away by my mother's people when I was born. Never knew who my father was and never tried to find out. I grew up with people who were suppose to be my second family as they called them self's but they wanted nothing to do with me. So when I was strong enough I went off on my own, and now here I am, doing fine on my own away from them with my new family as I would like to call them or some of them at that." Yugi looked sad now." Your life must have been tough. I also do not know my parents I live here with my grandpa he is the one who raised me. Up till two years ago I didn't even know how to make friend or well try to make them. I was always off on my own. So all of my friends are like a new family to me. They are always there for me. The one thing in this world that you can never have too many of is friends and the more that you have the better off you are. Will you be my friend?" Yugi asked with a questionable look on his face. Hiei nodded his head yes and then his arms were full of the boy hugging him. Shocked at the sudden clinging to him, Hiei froze up. Yugi let go right away and blushed." Sorry I got a little carried away. I'm just so happy you said yes. So what do you like to do in your free time?" "Train or sleep." "Train? For what?"

"I'm a fighter and a detective. I also am a master sword fighter." "Wow you'll have to show me some time or if you could give me a few self defense lesions?" "We will see about that I should be going. Would you like to meet up tomorrow?" "Umm yay how about at the park down the road at 2:00 tomorrow?" "Fine, see you then." And with Hiei jumped out the window. When Yugi saw this he panicked and ran over to the window to see that His new friend had landed just fine and was now walking down the street.

"See you tomorrow my new friend."

Well there you have it chappy one of this story. My baby sister helped a lil she is only 4 I ask what Yugi's favorite color was and she yelled purple hehe. All Flames will be used to cook my other lil sis just like in all of my other story's…. So be it good or bad I still need flames telling on what I could improve on or change…. The more flame on that the better the story and the temp of the fire I put my sis in depends on it

I LOVE HIEI WITH ALL MY INSIDES… MY GUT…MY BRAIN…MY BLADDER….MY HEART….MY LUNGS…..SMALL INTESTINE…..AND THE BIG ONE HEHEHE


	2. Chapter 2 Fixed

And now we have chappy 2 yay well I hope that you will like it here were go I don't own any thing but the love in the story! This has been edited so have fun!

Hiei's POV AFTER HE LEFT

I walked down the street to be were the group meeting was going to take place. 'The human Yugi is confusing. All the humans are confusing they show so many emotions. Only Yugi is the oddest off all the way he just jumps into things it could get him killed. The one thing I can't figure out is how he made me feel. Ill ask Kurama about it.' I walk up to the Kuwabara residents and knock on the door the fool sister opens it and I follow her in to the living room.

End of Hiei's POV

3rd Person POV

Koenma was the first to speak.

"Well now that every one is here I guess we can start the meeting the only odd thing is that I did not call this meeting yusuke did so, Yusuke tell us why you asked us all here." Koenma asked looking at Yusuke.

"Well I just figured that I would tell you all about the party. It is mine and Kurama's first anniversary so we are have a party and everyone must bring someone the means it's like a date. But you cannot bring each other! That would ruin the games. That's all oh and Koenma made this count as a mission so every one has to show that means you to Hiei."

"Hn. Whatever." Koenma turned to Hiei and said "oh by the way Genkai said she is sick of seeing you around her place all the time so I got you and apartment. All you have to do is bring you clothing there the rest will be provided. You are also going to start getting some human money to use Kurama will teach you on the money system and I am more then sure that he will help you get settled. That is all, Bye." POOF and with that Koenma disappeared.

"Come Hiei we better get going to Genkai's to get your things." Kurama said as he walked to the door.

After Getting Hiei's Things and Now at His Apartment

3rd Person Pov Still

"So Hiei now you get a real place to call home how does that make you feel?"

"It's fine Kurama. The only thing I don't get is why I can't just stay in demon world."

"You can't if the team needs you then we need to be able to get a hold of you as soon as possible. That is why Koenma wants you to stay in the human world."

"Hn."

"Well I guess that you are all moved in."

"Kurama can I ask you a question?"

"You didn't give me much of a choice there did you hehe.. Ok you can ask me anything."

"Well I need help with understanding something. Today in the city I meat an odd human. The Human made me feel odd." Hiei started sitting down next to Kurama on the bed.

"I don't know what it was but I felt odd in my stomach. And just seeing him sad made me want to make him happy. I just don't get it the only other person that I felt this way for was Yukina, only it feels different from the way I feel for her. I just don't get it I answered each question that he asked me and every thing. I even told him about my past and I only knew him for an hour."

Kurama's POV

'Is it just me or is he sounding in love. He has fallen for a human boy how cute. Oh Hiei might not like the though of it. Him in love should I tell him? Yes I will.'

"Hiei do you understand what there is between me and Yusuke we are mates. We love each other remember when I told you first you said love was foolish. Do you still feel that way after seeing me and yusuke now?"

"No, you and yusuke have become even more powerful. Love may be a strong weapon but it is also a weakness. But I think that I would rather have love then not it seems to make everyone happy."

"Well then Hiei I will tell you this now for some reason you spirit wants this boy as a sole mate. Only I must warn you about thing that could happen. Yusuke and I both have humans' bodies. But you are a demon in a demon body the reason that most demons do not go for humans because no matter the sex we demons can impregnate them if we are in the right season so don't go off mating with him with out precautions. Or else you will have a few kits' running around. I should get going."

"Kurama… tomorrow at 2:00 Yokashi Park that is were we are meeting. If you want to meet him you can then or if I can get him to come to the party then as well."

"I will be there."

With that Kurama walked out of the door.

Hiei's POV

'Do I love this human it that what is happening to me. I hate this world and now I have fallen for one of it creatures. But why'

3rd Person POV

Hiei took out the window to the game shop that he was at earlier. He landed on one of the trees in front of the glass wall (From the first chappy the windows.) and looked in. there sitting on the bed playing with a puzzle was Yugi the one he has become so interested in. 'this boy what will he become to me. Will I be able to keep him happy?'

With that Hiei went back to the apartment and went to bed.

Yay chappy 2 all done yay all flames are being used to cook 2nd to last lil sis hehe so even if you like give me some thing to fix so that she gets flamed enough and to you real flamers out there thax for cooking my lil sis R&R bye bye


	3. Chapter 3 Fixed

Chappy 3 yay I'm on role this story is fun hehe any way here we go. This has been edited!

Hiei: Hannah don't own any thing but the park and the love, now were is my sweet snow

Hannah: eating out of a carton of ice cream ops well on with the story running away

Hiei: get back here that's mine running after Hannah

Next day Yugi's place at 1:30

3rd Persons POV

Yami walked in to Yugi's room to find him sitting on his bed looking through his deck. "Hay Yugi what's up? You have been out of it all day?" Yugi looked startled at his Yami. "I'm ok, just a little out of it today. Umm at 2:00 I am going to meet a friend at the park if Joey or anyone shows up tell them I won't be home till late tonight. K?"

"Yay, no problem."

"Ok that what time is it? Crap 1:45 got to go I'll see ya tonight." Yugi said as he ran out the door leaving his Yami standing looking at the place that he was just in. "well… bye…"

Yami was a little odded out by thing decided to follow him (don't forget this!)

Yugi ran all the way to the park he got there a good 3 minutes early. He looked around for Hiei but did not see him. So he went and sat under a tree. Only as soon as he sat down Hiei jumped down from that very tree right in front of him. He gave out a little squeak and jumped. At this Hiei gave a little chuckle and held out hid hand to Yugi. Who took it, after being helped up Yugi gave out a smile to Hiei. "Good afternoon how are you doing?" "I'm ok, follow me." Hiei said as he started to walk. Yugi was watchful of were they were going. They walk deeper in to the forest. It was dark, and spooky. In fact our little Yugi did not like were they were going…

Finally they came to a clearing, and it was not just a clearing in the woods. Well let me tell you what Yugi saw. There was a small pound with a willow tree on the bank of it, the leaves from it falling slightly into the water. There were flowers on the edge, which were in full bloom. There was a apple tree, that had one end of a hammock tied to it, the other end tied to a different tree, and there was a small fire pit near the hammock.

Yugi was surprised at how beautiful the clearing was. Hiei walked over to the hammock and sat on it, it swayed slowly in under his weight. "Wow Hiei this place is so peaceful and beautiful." Yugi walked over to were Hiei was on the hammock. "So what are we going to do now?" Hiei stood back up and walked toward the center of the clearing. "Well I guess that we can start on your lesions or we can go for a swim." Yugi's face lit up when Hiei mentioned swimming. "YAY lets swim." With that said Yugi through off his clothing (Not his boxers…sorry Hiei) and jumped into the water. Hiei followed his example.

After a wile of swimming and a few splash wars Yugi all of a sudden let out a squeak. "SOMETHING JUST BIT ME IN THE BUT!" he rapidly got out of the water rubbing his bum. Hiei let out a laugh and watched as the little one on the bank complained about the, as he put it crazy ass biting fish. Yugi turned and pouted at Hiei. "Stop laughing its not funny…Stop laughing." He let out a frustrated grown and flopped himself down on the hammock. Hiei pulled himself out of the water and used his Ki to dry himself. He then walked over to Yugi, who had his eyes closed well swaying in the breeze. He opened his eyes after getting the feeling of being watched. He was surprised to see a DRY Hiei standing over him. "How did you dry off so fast?' Hiei then noticed his mistake. "I just dry fast I guess." Hiei let off a shrug and keep calm. After so many years of hiding his emotions it was hard to tell that he was not telling the whole truth. But Yugi didn't notice his lie or anything fishy about it.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Fixed

**Woot**

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I am up-dating most of my stories today so I hope tat everyone is happy. I am having a fun time with this story and I hope that you like it. Well (insert Disclaimer here). That should be enough talk on with the story. This has been edited! **

The wind swayed the two there were lounging on the hammock. Yugi was watching the clouds float by in the sky. It had gone quiet the 5 minutes that they had been sitting there. He turned and saw that Hiei's eyes were closed. "So what are we going to do now?" Hiei opened his eyes and looked at Yugi. The boy was staring right at him. "I guess we can get started on your lesions or we could just talk." Yugi got a large smile on his face. "Let's talk!" Hiei sat up on the hammock and looked at Yugi. "Well what is it that you want to talk about?" Yugi got a blank look on his face. "Umm… I don't know got anything you want to know about me?"

"Not off the top of my head, just tell me what you think is important." Yugi got a thoughtful look on his face then he smiled at Hiei. "Well, my favorite color is purple as you already know, I love to play game, my favorite being duel monsters. I'm ok in school. I have lots of friends… I love to swim and I umm… I can't really think of what else to tell." After he said that he gave Hiei a large smile.

Yugi gave a little sneeze causing the hammock to tip over and dump the two on to the forest floor. Only they did not just land on the ground but Hiei landed on the ground and little Yugi landed right on his lap (bwhaha I'm evil….) Yugi's face turned bright red as he gave a little sneeze of to the right of them. "Sorry couldn't help it." Hiei let out a small chuckle. "Are you comfortable?" Hiei asked looking up at Yugi with a smile on his face. Yugi blushed and tilted his head down so that Hiei would not see it but that did not help him one bit. "So I guess that you are not going to get off of me then." Hiei teased as he put his hand on Yugi's waist. He then sat up all the wile keeping Yugi in his lap. "Well if you are not going to get up then I'm going to have to make you." With that Hiei rolled over to were Yugi was under him, this caused Yugi to blush to were he looked like a over rip tomato. There was some giggling coming from in the trees above them. Hiei stood up and offered Yugi his hand. "Well Hiei it seem that you are in a fine mood today." Kurama dropped out of one of the trees surrounding the forest.

"Kurama, I didn't think that you were going to show." Hiei turned to Kurama. "I always keep my promises, Hello I'm Kurama Hiei's best friend." Kurama shook hands with Yugi. "Hi! I'm Yugi…I just meet him, how are you?" "I am fine, so what are you two up to besides rolling around on the forest floor?" Yugi blushed at this comment; this caused Kurama to let out another giggle. "You are really fun to tease. Please forgive me. I could not help it." Kurama gave a smile. "Its ok, we just umm… felloffthehammock." Kurama gave a smile at Yugi and gave a look at his watch. "Forgive me for not staying longer Yusuke is going to be home soon and I need to cook us dinner, Hiei will you be joining us?" "No Yukina already asked me over." "Well it was nice meeting you and I hope to be seeing you more often." With that said Kurama turned and walked away.

"Your friends are nice, you want to meet mine sometime?" Hiei walked back to the hammock and flopped down upon it. "I don't know, I'm not all that up for making new friends." Yugi walked over and sat down next to Hiei. "There not that bad I bet that you would like them. The only one that you may not like is Seto…then again you may like him."

**In the bushed… with … guess who…**

Yami, who during all of that was sitting in the bushes watched closely after Yugi. He was extremely surprised about how the stranger in black was flirting with Yugi, but how Yugi him self did not recognize this fact. He was happy that Yugi was smiling and giggling with the one in black. Yami watched as Kurama dropped down from the tree and joked around with them and then left. This was a little scary on how the red head went in to the woods and then disappeared. He got this feeling that these two new friends were not as they seemed to be. He turned and went back home.

**Woot was that not fun? Ok back with Hiei and Yugi…**

Hiei looked at Yugi who was giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Oh please it won't be that bad there all very nice and I really want you to meet them. I think that all of my friends should at least know one another. Pleaseeee… I really would like for you all to know one another." "Fine, just stop with the puppy dog eyes." "Yeah, thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Yugi said happily, and through him self in to Hiei's arms for a big hug. This caused Hiei and Yugi to both fall off the hammock once again with Yugi landing on top of Hiei.

**_Ring Ring Ring…_** Hiei looked at Yugi who pulled out a cell phone to answer it. "Hello… oh hi grandpa…the park…oh…ok ill be home soon…no it's ok I'm on my way…love you to… see you then." Yugi hung up the cell phone. "I got to go home; its dinner time and I was supposed to be home a hour ago." Yugi got up from on top of Hiei. "Ill see you latter right?" "Yes." Yugi got up and ran out of the clearing. It only took him about five minutes to get home.

"I'm home." Yugi yelled as he walked in the house. Yami came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel. "It's about time that you got home. Did you have fun?" Yugi gave him a smile. "Yes I had lots of fun. So what's for dinner, I'm starved." Yugi asked. Yami gave Yugi a smile "were having spaghetti with salad. Come on the table is served." Yugi went in to the kitchen with Yami and ate dinner with his family… (His grandpa and Yami…I don't know what happened to his family in the manga but I'm my story there dead.) He then went up to his room.

He was not up there that long before Yami came into his room. "So what all did you do today?" Yugi looked up from the book that he was reading. "Well I went to the park and meet up with a friend and we hung out that's mostly it." Yami went over to Yugi and sat down next to him. "So who is this new friend and when do I get to meet him or her?" Yugi gave a shrug. "I don't know we have not talked about that…I guess when ever he wants to meat you guys. He not really that talkative." Yami gave a slight nod. "As long as you don't get hurt." Yami stood up and left the room. Yugi returned to his book.

**Well I hope that you liked this. It's getting better ne? Any how….**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLES… if you knew the tune in my head when I type that to you may freak out…. **


	5. Chapter 5 O,O

**Well I hope that people are enjoying this stories…. This chappy has online chatting so I hope that it is follow able… Any how (insert Disclaimer here) Oh also I have this bad writer block and have not gotten much more of this story done…. So I want to say sorry befor hand if it takes a wile to up-date this storie…. Well on with this chappy…..**

**With Hiei after Yugi left the clearing**

Hiei took one last look around the clearing and then took off for Genkai's temple. As he landed he was greeted by Yukina. "Hello Hiei, dinner will be done in about 15 minutes. Go get washed up." Hiei went off to the bathroom and washed his hands and then he went in to the kitchen. "Is there anything that you need help with?" Yukina turned to him, "you could set the table." Hiei went and got the dishes and set the table. Then dinner was served. It was him, Yukina and Genkai that were there for dinner. Once they were done eating, Yukina and Hiei went for a walk in the garden. They did not talk that much, it was peaceful.

"So Hiei were has your mind been? You are totally out of it." Hiei turned to look at her. "I'm fine Yukina don't worry, listen I need to get going." With that said Hiei took off.

**With Yugi**

Yugi was sitting at his computer playing Tibia a online RPG.(me and my boyfriend play this is anyone wants to take a look its w w w . t i b i a . c o m just take out the spaces) he was playing with Joey, this was there conversation. (Got to love the game talk…)

Dark Magician: So you want to go on the 10k quest?

Red Eyes Dragon: Can't. I still need to get to lvl 20

Dark Magician: How much exp. do you need?

Red Eyes Dragon: About 4736 more ill just go lone some cycs

Dark Magician: Well, I still need to find a pally and a druid.

Juts then, there was a taping at the window.

Dark Magician: brb

Red Eyes Dragon: kk

Yugi stood up and went to the window and opened it up. He looked around outside. He didn't see anything so he went back inside leaving the window open. He sat back down on the computer and started talking to Joey again.

Dark Magician: Back. I thought I heard something at my window.

Red Eyes Dragon: Oh you want me to come over and play hero?

Dark Magician: Nah its ok I'm fine. There isn't anything coming to get me or at least that I know of right now.

Red Eyes Dragon: ROFLAO well at least we are out of trouble. Remember the last trip to the shadow realm and Bukara almost killed us. My ass is still sore from falling off that ledge. (Umm this never happened that I know of so just go along with it.)

Dark Magician: Yeah but he's kool now well if you ignore the factor that he still H8's Yami with a capital H.

Red Eyes Dragon: SHIT PK PK PK can't talk right now. (PK Player Killer)

Dark Magician: What! Where are you? I'll come take them out for you.

Red Eyes Dragon: Nah I can't have you fighting all my battles on this game for me, and there only a lvl 14 I'm 19 almost 20 I can take 'em

"You know this kid has a point not everyone wants you to get in there fights." Yugi jumped surprised and turned around to find Hiei standing behind him. "Hiei! How did you get in?" Hiei let out a chuckle. "I came through the window. You did open it for me did you not?" Yugi looked in shock "Well, I didn't know it was you. Wait. How did you get in through the window? And why are you here?" Hiei let out another chuckle "I did say that I would be seeing you later and I jumped to get in." Yugi looked very confused. "There is no way for a human to jump up to a two story window with out something to propel them higher up in the air. And there is nothing outside of my window to propel you up." Hiei went over and took a seat on Yugi's bed. "You do have a point little one but I had hoped that you would have figured this out a little sooner. But before I tell you I would like to know what the shadow realm is and what it is that you have not told me." Yugi stood up and looked alarmed.

TBC

**ALL RIGHT REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE ….please… pretty please….with sugger on top….and a cherry . … or 2…. On well that's all for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**all right here's the next chapter be nice it has not been edited yet.**

Hiei watched Yugi face turn from surprise to fear. "Don't fear me Yugi if I had any plans to harm you in any way then would I have acted as nice as I have toward you and introduced you to Kurama? Think about it I have only been friendly to you." Yugi stared at Hiei. "Then what are you?" Hiei gave out a sigh. " Im a demon I work for the prince of spirit world, to protect the human world." Yugi walked over and flopped down on the bed next to Hiei. "So you mean to tell me your from another world and you came here to defend this one." " not necessary, im from another dimension." Hiei said and he laid down next to Yugi looking at him.

"Why would you come right out and say this?" Yugi asked. Hiei looked him in the eyes. Then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled back he found, Yugi who had a bright blush on his face. "Because little one, there is something special about you, and I am going to find out what." Yugi gave a smile. It was then that he realized that he had not logged out of tibia or even told Joey were he was going. He stood up and walked over to the computer. "one minute Hiei I need to log out of my game. Then we can talk more." Yugi looked on the screen to find himself being attacked by some dwarfs he killed them and then headed back to town then he opened up Joey's chat box that was blinking Red.

Red Eyes Dragon: Yugi you there?

Red Eyes Dragon: Hay bud you ok…don't tell me something came through your window and kid napped you.

Red Eyes Dragon: Yugi? Hay you better answer…

Red Eyes Dragon: YUGI WHAT AER YOU DOING?

Red Eyes Dragon: if you don't answer me im going to call you

Red Eyes Dragon: you got 1 minute

Dark Magician: sorry… was talking to Yami

Red Eyes Dragon: oh tell him hi 4 me

Dark Magician: no prob…I gtg Yami wanted to hang out… so I guess I see you latter

Red Eyes Dragon: ok well be seeing you… I think ill come over tomorrow? Ok

Dark Magician: Don't know if ill be here or not… if im here we can hang see you latter.

Yugi logged out of the game and then went back over to the bed were Hiei was still laying down, and sat down. "Sorry I don't want to louse my charter on my game. Anyway, the shadow realm is a place that was created by magic, it's a little hard to explain. Lets just say that im one of the worlds protectors just like you only I protect the world from the shadow games, or more like, Me and Yami have to save our friends all the time." Hiei raised a eyebrow at this.

Just then there came a knock on Yugi's door, it opened to reveal Yami walking in. "Aibou grandpa wants to… well hello." Yami stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Hiei lying on the bed next to Yugi. Hiei sat up, this is the first time that he had seen Yami, he got a odd feeling from the boy. Yugi turned to Yami. "What were you saying Yami?" Yami turned his attention to Yugi. "Grandpa wanted me to tell you that he had to go to America on a emergency trip and will be gone for the next few weeks, He would have told you himself but he ran right out of the house and didn't even pack he said that it was covered or something like that. Who's your friend?" Yugi gave Yami a big smile. "This is Hiei, Hiei this is Yami." Hiei gave a nod in Yami's direction as a move of acknowledgement. " Its nice to get to meat you, I don't really like my Aibou running around with someone that I have not gotten to meet." Hiei lifted a eyebrow at this comment. Yugi let out a chuckle. "Yami, your silly you know that." Yugi gave off a yawn. Hiei saw this, "well I best be going, you look tiered." Yugi looked back to him. "Oh, when do you want to meet up next?" " I'll come get you tomorrow how about that?" Yugi gave him a smile "That will be fine." Hiei leaned in and gave Yugi a kiss, he pulled back and stood up. He turned to give Yugi one last comment to find Yugi red like a tomato. "Ill be seeing you then." Hiei then jumped out the window.

Yami flopped down on the bed next to Yugi. "Well you seem to like him." Yugi blushed redder at this. "Yami are you mad?" Yami turned to look at him. "Why would I be mad? Yugi I am extremely happy for you, everyone should get someone to love!" Yami said this as he pulled Yugi in to a hug. "Yugi gave out a giggle. "ok if your not going to be mad." Yami gave Yugi a serous look. "Yugi were did you meet him? Something about him is not right." Yugi looked up at Yami. "I ran into him on the street and he was bleeding so I brought him here to clean him up. From there we became friends, and he's not normal, or not normal from what he told me. If it wasn't for all of the stuff that we have gone through I wouldn't have believed him. He says that he's a demon that protects us human's from other demons or something like that. And he keeps jumping out the window…hehe so what do you think of him now?" Yami gave Yugi a smile. "Just as long as your ok and he doesn't hurt you everything will be ok or is ok to me. You should get to bed little one." Yami gave Yugi a kiss on the head and left the room. Yugi got into bed and curled up. And from there he fell asleep.

tbc

**REVIEW REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGH PLEASE !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone! Sorry that I have not up-dated any of my stories lately…My computer CRASHED AND DIED and well… all of my stories were lots ~crying~ so now I have to retype them! So there's a little depression about that. Any how it took me till about a week ago to get my darn computer working so here I am again starting in on my stories again. **

**(Insert Disclaimer Here) and here we go!**

**Hiei's Apartment**

Hiei opened the window to his apartment and climbed in. He snorted at the thought of having to live like a human now. He grabbed him self a fresh pair of boxers and pants then headed in to the bathroom to take a show. So many thoughts were running though his head. 'Why does Yugi affect me so? He is just a human.' He asked him self. Grunting in frustration he finished cleaning up and dressed before heading off to bed for the night.

**Next Morning**

Hiei awoke just before the sun rose over the horizon. He pulled him self up out of bed and dressed before heading to the kitchen. He how ever was surprised when he came face to face with Kurama who was standing at his stove humming and cooking. Hiei gave a blink and looked around. On the counters were a few dishes as well as some bags of what he guessed to be food. "Kurama what are you doing here?" Hiei asked. Kurama didn't even turn from the stove before he answered Hiei.

"Cooking breakfast and then were going to have a chat." Kurama replied. Hiei walked over to the counter and pulled him self up on it.

"Talk about what?" Hiei asked.

Kurama turned and gave him a brief look before turning back to the food. "The furnisher should be arriving around 7 this morning. They are going to bring it in, I figured that I would stay here and arrange things and get them in place for you seeing as I have the day off." Kurama said babbling as he was cooking. Hiei gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Fox, your dancing around something, spit it out!" Hiei demanded. Kurama stilled in cooking for a second before continuing. He didn't speak for a few minutes. However Hiei could tell that he was thinking.

"Hiei, I think that you should invite Yugi to our party this weekend. You seem to be quite found of him. This is what I wanted to speak to you about. Were as I am surprised that you picked a Human to fall in love with, I do hope that you still relies that they are a fragile species. I'm just worried about your choice." Kurama said. He handed Hiei a bowl of stir-fry, before serving himself. Hiei glanced down at the bowl and started to eat. Deep in though Hiei considered what he friend was saying.

"Kurama, you know as well as I do that there are a few ways for humans to overcome the fragileness. Spells, and potions for long life are not such a rare thing in our home world. So picking a human is not as difficult as you make it seem. I myself do not understand what I see in Yugi, I guess its his innocence that attracts me, however as soon as I think about that I know that it is not the only reason. The human just has a way with people I guess." Hiei mumbled as he ate. Kurama sat there and though. He realized that Hiei had apparently been thinking this though.

"So then my friend, what are you going to do about your little Yugi then?" Kurama asked. He looked over at Hiei who sat there poking at his food.

"I have no idea, but don't fret fox I'm sure ill make the right decision." Hiei said. Kurama and Hiei finished up their breakfast and then together picked up the kitchen. 8 came and all of the furnisher was delivered. Kurama and Hiei spent an hours getting every thing in its place. They then went out and did a little more shopping getting what little things around the house was needed like food and bathing stuff. It was around 10:30 when they finished. Kurama said his goodbyes and returned home for the day. Hiei cleaned up what little mess was in the house before once again glancing at the clock. The clock read 10:52; Hiei sighed and sat down to survey his new home. It was quite nice, and well furnished. Hiei then decided the next thing to do was get Yugi for the day. So he took off to Yugi's house.

**With Yugi around 9:45 when he woke up**

Yugi rolled over and glanced at his window. The sun rays shown brightly over his bed. He sat up and pushed the blankets off him self before making his way across the room to his closet. From it he pulled out his out fit for the day and went off to his bathroom to shower. Once he was done he combed his hair, and wondered down to the kitchen were he found a plate of food on the table with a note on it. The note read 'Aibou I was up early and made you some breakfast. I am going to meet up with Kaiba be home late. Love Yami'. Yugi pulled the wrap off and dug in to his breakfast. Once he was done eating he put his dishes in the dish washer and went up stairs to his room. He opened the window before sitting himself down at his computer.

He checked his e-mail before he signed onto tibia. Opening his VIP list he was disappointed to see that none of his friends were on. He closed down the game client and stood from the computer. Glancing around his room Yugi's eyes landed on a puzzle he had just gotten from his grandpa. He walked over to the 3d castle puzzle box. He pulled it out and dumped all the pieces on the floor. He then flopped down and began to work.

This is how Hiei found him a little while later. Hiei slipped though the window and came up behind Yugi. He placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, startling the boy for a second. Yugi glanced up at him a smiled. "My savior!" Yugi exclaimed before standing up and hugging Hiei.

"Savior?" Hiei teased Yugi as they pulled apart. Yugi looked up and him and grinned.

"Well Yami went out for the day, and its just me. I was worried that I might die from boredom." Yugi teased. Hiei chuckled and swiped Yugi up in his arms.

"Well how about we take off to the woods again?" Hiei suggested.

**Well LA! R&R pweeees ~pouts~ do It for me?**


End file.
